Lucy Kuo
'''Lucy Kuo' was a operative working for the NSA and living in New Marais, originally assigned to infiltrate the First Sons, and later, became a Conduit with the powers of Cryokinesis. Biography The First Sons Lucy Kuo was a NSA agent assigned to infiltrate the First Sons alongside John White. John was stationed in Empire City, whereas Kuo was stationed in New Marais. She had ongoing regular meetings with Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, an employee of the First Sons, designer of the device called the Ray Sphere. According to Wolfe, the reason Kuo and John was chosen by the NSA to infiltrate the First Sons, was most likely because they both possessed the Conduit gene. John reported everything that happened in Empire City, including his encounters with Cole MacGrath. After the supposed death of John White, Kuo decided it was time to take action. She traveled to Empire City, in search for Cole. She had a hard time to make contact with him, as he was still mourning the loss of his girlfriend, Trish. As she mentioned Dr. Wolfe and that he could make him more powerful, Cole quickly gained interest. Kuo told Cole about the Beast, and explained her assignment in New Marais. Cole soon agreed to travel down to New Marais, but only for the powers. Back to New Marais The Beast arrived earlier than assumed, destroying Empire City and weakening Cole, who was in need of more power, more than ever. Cole managed to escape, and Kuo, together with Cole and Zeke, traveled down to New Marais. As they arrived, Kuo made direct contact with Dr. Wolfe, who was kidnapped by the Militia. Cole and Kuo began searching for him. They eventually found him, but during their escape, the Militia caught up with them. Wolfe was killed, but Kuo, who survived, was kidnapped by the Militia. Cole, however, managed to escape. A Cold Suprise The Militia began experimenting on Kuo, slowly activating her powers, soon using the Power Transfer Device on her, to make the group Vermaak 88, Conduits. Cole eventually managed to rescue Kuo, who later fell in a short-term coma, similar to Cole's after the Blast. As with all Conduits, she had no pulse - and slowly began waking up. She soon met up with Cole again, who told her she needed to learn to control her powers. Kuo had a hard time accepting her fate, but eventually did so, after using her powers to aid Cole in finding a Blast Core. Kuo was eventually introduced to Nix, a Conduit who had been helping Cole in several tasks. Kuo showed a early dislike of her, and they had several arguments. Deal with The Devil After finding out that the Beast was in fact John White, and that the device called RFI, not only would drain the powers of the Beast, but would kill every Conduit on Earth, Kuo, in fear of death, joined up with John, betraying her mission. What happens to Kuo next is up to the player. If the player chooses the Good Karma option in the final mission, Cole and Nix fight against Kuo and the Beast, with Cole personally doing battle against Kuo, and Nix sacrificing her life to protect the RFI. Kuo later repented, admitting that she only made that choice because she was afraid to die, saying that Cole and Nix made the right choice. Cole in turn admitted his own fear. She watched as Cole used the RFI and died along with him and every other Conduit on Earth. If the player chooses the Evil Karma option, Cole teams up with Kuo and the Beast, wreaking havoc across New Marais, and joining forces to kill Nix, who was attempting to activate the RFI. Cole and Kuo survive, as do the other Conduits, but the other 95% of humanity are eventually wiped out by the plague. Powers and Abilities Kuo was given an array powers, being a powerful Conduit. Cryokinesis: Kuo's most notable abilities, was her Cryokinetic powers. She could freeze enemies by combining her powers with Cole's, and she could produce projectiles of ice, weakening her enemies for following attacks. She eventually develops her powers to the point of being able to create large columns of ice to stand on, similar to certain members of Vermaak 88. During the initial uses of her powers, when she lacked the means of fully controlling them, her mere touch was capable of harming other individuals. Teleportation: Kuo could travel at great speed, similar to teleportation. While doing so an icy light would surround her before teleporting. Flight: Aside from teleporting, Kuo had the ability to fly, and she often combined it with her teleportation ability. ﻿ Appearance and Personality As a government agent, Kuo is the embodiment of order. Good-natured, Kuo encourages Cole to be compassionate to others, though she at times demonstrates utilitarian views. She tries to maintain a calm and collected visage, but her actions show her to snap when placed under pressure. After her torturous experience under the Militia, Kuo's mental state was slightly unbalanced; not only had the pain been horrifying, but she struggled to understand her new identity, labeling herself as little more then a freak. She believed in the humanity, but her fear of death hindered her goodness. Kuo also showed fear of her powers, relying on Cole to help her learn to control them. The pain Kuo went through after being captured by the Militia appeared to have scarred her. She occasionally would bring it up, most notably on occasions involving Vermaak 88 or the Militia.﻿ Trivia *Judging by her name and physical appearance, Kuo is likely of Taiwanese descent. *After being seen for the first time in a trailer, Kuo came to be referred to by fans as the "Mysterious Prisoner". *Kuo and Nix's dislike of each other and clashing personalities are best represented by their powers over Ice and Fire respectfully. **This further explaining her personality, as she is cold and focused towards the goal (such as her mindset as an agent), but is also quite brittle (as she supports John's plan so she could survive). *It is revealed in a Dead Drop Kuo was originally planning to seduce Cole to come to New Marais, yet dropped this idea once it was quite clear to her that Cole was still in mourning over Trish Dailey's death. Gallery File:New Marais Conduit.png|Kuo imprisoned. Infamous-2-20110201113924807 640w.jpg Infamous-2-20110201113921823 thumb ign.jpg Capture.JPG|Kuo, superpowered. Captura.PNG References Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Allies Category:Conduits